


Solace

by notagemini6



Category: Solace - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notagemini6/pseuds/notagemini6
Summary: This is a weird one hahaI read a really good book and am now writing this fic based really loosely on it about 10 oc's living in a island houseGonna be a series of oneshots





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little introduction coming before a bunch of oneshots <3

Mack sighed. "Never in my life have I felt heat like this."

Growing up in the north, she hadn't. The eighty degree weather of Tuck's Island was far different than what Mack, Jem, and Remmert had experienced. The rest of them though they all went to school up north, had some experience with heat. Apollo even spent a few years far away in the tropics, plus this was their grandparent's house.

"This place is huge! Maybe not for all ten of us but still man, damn." Shelly stood outside the door staring up at the house until Apollo unlocked the door and pushed it in. It was a beautiful house, with pale green walls that really fit the seaside vibe.

"Okay we've got five rooms so double up everyone!" Apollo called from inside. Everyone grabbed someone and ran up for their pick of bedrooms. Remmert and Spencer took the shell bedroom, Sadie and Mack took the mermaid room, and Apollo and Shelly took the fish bedroom. Maddie and Isabel shared the downstairs bedroom while Leo and Jem stayed in the guest house. Everyone started unpacking and chatting, running into each others rooms to see which beds are the best and what their view is like.

After everyone got settled, they all donned swimsuits and spent some time in the canal with paddle-boards, kayaks and the like. A few hours of this and everyone was hungry, so Remmert drove them down to Apollo's favorite restaurant.

It was a beautiful place, half outside and on the beach, so when you sat at the picnic style booths the sand moved between your toes. They shared conch and blackened chicken, plus rice and beans for the vegetarians. Apollo went down to the little stand at the beach, studied the painted seashells, and conjured ten on leather cords, a different color for each of their friends. Red for Leo, orange for Maddie, yellow for Mack, green for Remmert, teal for Jem, sky blue for Isabel, deep blue for Shelly, purple for Apollo, pink for Sadie, and black for Spencer.


End file.
